


Earth-15: Broken Love

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kalex, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Kryptonian Kara Danvers, Multiverse, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Kara and Alex have been apart for 3 months since Lena's Myriad turns Alex and everyone close to Kara against the superheroine and Kara has had enough, can Alex get the love of her life back?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639630
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Earth-15: Broken Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Emily here, how are you all doing?
> 
> I thank you all for your feedback for Part 1 though it took a little poking to get it LOL (Don't take this seriously I'm just teasing)
> 
> Anyway here is part 2 and I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Emily.

**Earth 15:**

Kara sat alone and miserable in the nightclub, it had been 3 months since she left her life behind, Lena Luthor’s betrayal had stung but nothing stung more than the domino effect it had later; Alex completely ignored her, Eliza and Jeremiah blanked her, Clark stopped talking to her, James fired her from CatCo News, Nia and Sam left her out and stopped talking to her and J’onn was too busy to talk to her, Kara was left alone and she didn’t know why, nobody would talk to her so she left her life behind, she walked away and didn’t tell anyone where she was going, Kara sat there on the bar stool as she downed a glass of whiskey before setting the glass down on the bar “Another round” she called to the bartender who looked at her impressed, this was her 15th glass and she wasn’t even drunk.

“How are you not drunk?” the bartender asked impressed as he poured out another glass of whiskey.

Kara picked up the glass and smirked “I have livers of steel” she replied as she down her whiskey before getting up from her chair and she pulled out a thick wad of cash and handed the bartender a 20 “Keep the change” she said as she made her way to the door.

“Goodnight” the bartender called after her before he went back to working, serving up drinks.

Kara stepped out into the cold night, looking around Kara breathed in before making her way away from the bar and walked down the alley, reaching into her pocket Kara grabbed her cell phone and noticed she had multiple missed calls off an unknown number, shrugging she pocketed the phone and walked onwards, deciding to call the number back in the morning after she’s had some sleep. Kara made her way down the alley when her hearing picked up a sound, coming to a sudden halt she focused her super hearing as she turned around and listened _‘Target sighted, what are you orders?’_ Kara sighed heavily as she walked to the wall and leaned against it, rubbing her hand over her face as she leaned against the wall shaking her head.

“This is getting tedious” Kara muttered to herself as she looked at her watch, she was once known to be quite sunny but lately she was pissed off and violent, she hadn’t been Supergirl for a while and she was wearing a watch that not only dampened her powers but also made her more human, she bruised and bled like every human and the damn thing wasn’t even switched on right now. This wasn’t the first time the DEO attacked her for no reason, they attacked before so Kara had no choice but to deactivate the watch so she could keep an hear out for DEO agents in case they tried to ambush her again, Kara just couldn’t understand though why they were attacking, Alex blatantly ignored her and so had her friends and Family, she was basically invisible and yet now Alex was sending DEO agents to bring Kara in.

Kara pulled out her phone and began typing at the screen, chuckling as she played her game before shaking her head in exasperation as she looked up at the sky “Okay, I’m waiting!” she called when she finally got annoyed of waiting, soon DEO agents and a DEO van pulled up, Kara shook her head as she watched the agents surround her with their guns trained on her, Kara scoffed “Oh no, what a surprise” she said sarcastically as she looked around at the surrounding agents “I’m so stunned” she exhaled before looking around and grinning “How was that, was that good enough or should I put some more acting into it, make my surprise more genuine?” she asked.

“Kara Danvers, you are coming back with us” the lead agent with his gun trained on her stated.

Kara hummed “How about this, you all drop your guns and walk away before this gets messy” she offered.

“You have to the count of 5” the lead agent stated.

Kara looked in deep thought before grinning “You have to the count of 3” she said.

Alex’s voice came through the radio and Alex picked it up “She’s bluffing, hold your ground” she ordered.

Kara chuckled “Bluffing huh Alex, you obviously don’t know me” she said before her expression darkened “1” she started.

Alex’s voice came through the radio “Hold your ground, she won’t do anything?” she said.

“2” Kara continued to count as she stretched her arms and other muscles “Oh that feels good” she said with a crack of her back “Loosen myself up”

“All Units do not fire… she’s bluffing” Alex stated.

Kara sighed heavily “So be it… 3” she finished her count to 3 she burst into speed, the whole world slow down around her as the lead agent fired his gun, the muzzle flaring as the Kryptonite Tranq dart slowly leaving the chamber, so slow that a snail would move faster than it, Kara ran around the dart and she pushed her palm against the lead agents chest before she moved to the 2 agents on his flank, Kara turned their guns onto each other and pulled the triggers before moving to the agents that still surrounded her, grabbing the tranq dart she felt the Kryptonite weaken her but she continued to move at speed and jammed the needle into another agents neck before she moved to the next agents. The Agents were frozen there as Kara ran around them at super speed and she returned to where she stood before and the world sped back up to normal and ever single agents was knocked out or in one agents he was hanging from a stone gargoyle by his underpants, Kara reached down and grabbed the camera on the lead agents shoulder and turned it to face her “Leave me alone Alex, I’m not your weapon anymore” she spat before crushing the camera.

Kara stood tall and she smiled as she let out a heavy exhale, she began to walk away when without warning she felt the sharp sting of a needle in her neck, staggering and leaning against the wall Kara yanked the tranq dart from her neck “What the fuck?” she whispered as she turned around and standing there was another agent, Kara growled as she stormed towards him and she pushed him, pushed him hard that he slammed against the concrete wall as Kara fell to her knee’s and fought against the tranq round but it was no use, she heard more agents closing in on her behind her.

Reaching into her back pocket Kara chuckled to herself “Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me” she said to herself as she pulled out a syringe of yellow liquid and she jammed it into her neck, groaning painfully Kara clenched her fist as she used her other hand to push the plunger in to pump the liquid into her blood, once the syringe was empty Kara yanked it out and doubled over as her veins shined as bright as the sun, Kara let out a low moan as she leaned back as her eyes shined as bright as the sun and her whole body began to glow.

Alex watched via the camera on her agents shoulders as Kara shined brighter than the sun, so bright the agents couldn’t gaze at her for longer than a second without getting their eyes burned out, soon there was a blast back and agents were thrown into the walls and onto the floor as Kara rose to her feet and turned to an agent that had grabbed his gun and aimed, shooting a kryptonite dart he watched along with everyone at the DEO as the dart hit but it and the Kryptonite tranq round impacted and the liquid inside turned brown, then black before evaporating, Kara shook herself up “Whoo… sunshine in a syringe!” she said “Adrenaline for Kryptonians” she tossed the empty needle aside before blasting off into the sky, the force of her blasting off from the ground knocked everyone back down and they could only watch as Kara vanished.

Kara returned home that night and collapsed to the floor, passing out in exhaustion, the liquid in the syringe was the equivalent of sunlight, in other words adrenaline for Kryptonians, it burned up the liquid Kryptonite drug she was hit with but the after effects were a complete pain in the ass, she passed out and woke up with a severe fucking hangover afterwards, unknown to her though that she had a tracker on her which she was hit with whilst she was down from the Kryptonite tranq, DEO agents followed the tracker right back to her apartment, Kara had no chance because she was out for the count an unable to move allowing the DEO agents to drag her away and dump her in the back of the van.

The DEO – 12 hours later:

Kara groaned painfully as she clutched her head “Urgh… so… bright and loud” she whined.

Alex smiled as leaned back in her chair and gave Kara’s hand a squeeze “Now you know how I feel when I drink” she said.

Kara rolled over “Hurting… aspirin” she whimpered before her whole body tensed up, rolling over onto her back Kara looked at Alex before growling “Alex”

Alex’s smile faltered and she nodded her head before smiling “Welcome back” she greeted.

“I am not back” Kara snapped “This is kidnapping” she snarled.

“Oh please, this is not kidnapping” Alex said “This is me being a concerned sister” she replied.

Kara scoffed in response “Concerned my tight ass” she spat venomously making Alex shrink back as if she had been slapped hard.

“Kara please, just let me explain” Alex pleaded “I know I don’t deserve it…”

Kara got to her feet “Your right, you don’t deserve it” Kara spat as stumbled away leaving Alex sitting there in tears, she hated Lena Luthor even more now, Alex remembered every hurtful thing she said to Kara, she could remember the pain and hurt in Kara’s eyes as Alex threw vile names and blamed her for ruining her life, truth was they weren’t even her own words, Lena Luthor had taken Myriad and modified it, she modified it to target the people closest to Kara and make her feel as alone and betrayed as Kara left her, Kara walked to the balcony and tried to leap into the sky but her powers were still out, sighing heavily she turned and stalked back inside where she then bumped into J’onn, J’onn smiled at her but instead of a smile and a hug to greet him, he was met with a cold hateful glare which made him recoil back and he nodded his head, he remembered all too well of what he said to her, Lena’s modified it with the help of Ma’alefa’ak.

Storming back into the med bay where she left Alex; Kara folded her arms and glared at her “Take me home” she demanded.

“Kara please just let me explain” Alex pleaded tearfully.

Kara growled as she looked around, unable to use her powers to escape Kara growled in frustration as she sat down on the bed again and folded her arms petulantly making Alex smile, Kara looked so damn adorable when she pouted it made Alex’s heart melt, shaking herself up Alex took a deep breath as Kara stood there and waited for her to start and Alex began to explain everything to Kara from the start. Lena had modified Myriad to target the people in Kara’s life, the people closest to her to make her feel as alone and betrayed as Kara left her, when the machine finished it’s programmed attack it shut itself down and released it’s grip on everyone but the damage was done, Kara was gone and everyone affected were left with the terrible memories of what they had said and done, Alex had searched for her Kara in the 3 months since Kara had vanished, Alex tried but couldn’t find her because Kara had quit being Supergirl and removed the tracker that Alex had slipped into her clothes some time ago and she burnt her Supergirl suit with her heat vision to destroy it.

Kara nodded her head by the end of Alex’s explanation before she looked Alex in the eyes “I assumed Lena had something to do with it” she admitted “Everyone seemed to be saying the same thing, the only thing that was different was the subtle phrasing of how the words was said.

Alex looked stunned by that admittance “You did, then why didn’t you do something?” she asked.

Sighing heavily Kara looked at her hands “Because I was tired, Lena’s betrayal hurt me but hearing those words from you” she closed her eyes tight to silence the voices in her head, the voices Alex’s words had left, truth was Kara was so deeply in love with Alex that those words from Alex’s lip ripped her heart into pieces and her soul died with it, now Kara was left alone. J’onn, Nia, Sam, Ruby, Lena, Eliza and Jeremiah… none of them mattered though their words stung but it was Alex’s voice and her words that that hurt the most, seeing the hatred in Alex’s eyes and hearing those hateful words from her made Kara’s heart and soul die, nothing hurt more that seeing and hearing the love of your life telling you how much they hated you, how they wished you didn’t come to Earth, that they wished you had died on Krypton.

Kara winced as she wrapped her arms around herself “Sorry for what I did” she said.

Alex laughed as she nodded her head “It’s okay, I deserved it” she said.

Kara’s mind flashed back to their terrible fight they had after Alex’s hateful words;

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Supergirl arrived at the DEO to look for her adopted human sister who is also the love of her life and her girlfriend, Kara walked into the DEO training room where she saw Alex slamming her fist into a car door which was hung from the ceiling, Kara was pretty shaken up because she had just had Sam, Ruby, Eliza, J’onn, Jeremiah and Nia verbally abuse her and wish she died on Krypton, she needed her girlfriend “Alex” she called as she walked over to her girlfriend. _ **

**_ Alex turned to her and Kara paled, Alex’s eyes lost their sparkle everytime she looked at her and in it’s place was the cold cruel eyes that Eliza and the other’s had, Kara whimpered as she took a shaky step closer “A-A-Alex” she whispered, Alex snarled as she gripped the car door and slammed it hard into Kara, Kara was knocked flying and crashed into the wall of the training room which had been reinforced for the both of them when they trained. _ **

**_ Kara coughed violently as she struggled to her feet, the wind knocked out of her as Alex tossed the busted door aside “Look at you, pathetic and weak!” Alex spat hatefully “All you’ve done is ruin lived, you’re nothing to me…” she spat as she stalked closer to Kara who was on her feet, tears spilling from her eyes as she looked at Alex. _ **

**_ “Alex, please” Kara pleaded as tears spilled down her cheeks as she stepped closer to Alex. _ **

**_ Alex grabbed her throat and hoisted her off the floor, Kara choked and struggled to breath as Alex snarled “You should have died on Krypton” _ **

**_ Alex tossed Kara across the training room and chuckled darkly “Look at you, can’t even fight me… how could I ever love something as worthless and cowardly as you” Alex’s assaults were relentless, she tossed Kara about and beat her violently, Alex pulled her fist back and she threw it forward towards Kara’s face but instead it was met by Kara’s hand that shot up and grabbed her fist. _ **

**_ Alex was surprised by this, Kara lifted her head and instead of love and pain… she was pissed, fire and rage burning in her eyes as she got to her feet as her cut and bruised face from Alex’s cruel assault healed from the sunlight “Training room; lock down” Kara snarled her order, it was another thing Alex had added to give them privacy during their more ‘private moments’ whenever training got heated and intense. _ **

**_ The room sealed and locked up and Kara headbutted Alex hard in the face before spinning around and throwing Alex into the wall, Kara slammed her body into Alex’s and Alex grunted as Kara shoulder slammed her straight into the wall, Alex recovered from having the wind knocked out of her and she threw her fists forwards and they connected with Kara’s face, Kara staggered back as Alex went back on the offensive but Kara recovered and ducked down to miss Alex’s fists and she retaliated with an uppercut to the jaw. _ **

**_ The uppercut was so powerful Alex flew up and was slammed into the ceiling, this was all out warfare now, Alex’s rage from Lena’s Myriad driving her as Kara’s rage from everyone’s betrayal drove her, the room wasn’t meant to withstand the brutal pounding between 2 Kryptonians at war. _ **

**_ Yes you heard right, Alex was Kryptonian… Kara had made her Kryptonian last year after Alex was mortally wounded by a White Martian, with no other option Kara saved the woman she loved by taking her to the fortress and made Alex Kryptonian using the DNA from the stored Kryptonian DNA there, Kara and Alex continued their fight, the walls cracking and the ceiling crumbling as the 2 continued to fight violently until finally Kara had Alex on her knee’s. _ **

**_ Alex was bleeding and her face was swollen, Kara wasn’t any better either as her face was swollen and only one eye was open, clenching her fist Kara knocked out Alex with one last punch and she stormed out leaving Alex there but made sure that DEO agents knew the Director of the DEO would need to use the sunlamp in the med bay before leaving, Kara may have been hurt. _ **

**_ But she would never leave Alex laying unconscious in the now destroyed training room. _ **

**_ Flashback End: _ **

Alex and Kara sat there in silence as Alex looked at Kara “So, when did you start suspecting Lena’s involvement?” she asked.

“A month later, I re-ran through everything and realized that the phrasing was different but the sentences was the same” Kara admitted.

“If you suspected, why not return home to me?” Alex asked.

“Because I was sick and tired of being hurt and I didn’t want to be hurt again” Kara replied.

Alex took her hand “Kara, words cannot express how truly sorry I am for what I said and did” she said “But I can’t live without you, I love you so much” she said, her lips quivered as her breathing was trembling “Kara, you are the love of my life” she whispered.

Kara shook her head “Alex” Kara whispered as she closed her eyes and looked away.

“Please give me another chance, please!” Alex pleaded desperately.

Kara looked at Alex and let out a heavy sigh, the desperation and the agony in Alex’s eyes was enough to shatter her resolve and she nodded her head “Fine” she replied.

Alex beamed bright and she almost floated off the floor, Kara shook her head and smiled at Alex who leaned in and went to kiss her but Kara backed off, an action that hurt Alex a lot, Kara looked at her with a firm glare and hardened her resolve “No, we’re starting from the beginning Alex” Kara stated firmly, Alex’s words under Lena’s Myriad had left Kara shaken up, they needed to start again from the very beginning.

It had been 3 months after all.

Alex nodded her head “So… does that mean you won’t be moving back in?” she asked, her lips quivering as a lone tear ran down her cheek, the bed was so lonely without Kara in it and the house they had shared was too big for just her.

“Ask me again… in 8 months” Kara replied as she got to her feet.

Alex nodded her head “Okay” she whispered before focusing on Kara “Where’re you going?” she asked.

“Back to Metropolis to get my things, then find myself an apartment in National City” Kara replied.

Alex watched her leave, how was she going to sleep for the next 8 months?

Turns out she would never have to wait that long.

4 Months later:

Alex was awakened by the sound of knocking on the front door, groaning pitifully she looked at the clock and whined as she yanked the blankets off her and stalked downstairs, yanking the front door open Alex smiled when she saw Kara standing there with a bag in her hand, Kara was drenched from the storm and Kara smiled softly “Hey… can I come home?” she asked, Alex grabbed Kara and pulled her into a fierce and passionate kiss, Kara wrapped her arms around her shoulder and deepened the kiss whilst Alex’s hands moved down to her ass and she hoisted Kara off the floor, Kara’s legs wrapped around Alex’s waist as Alex deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding into Kara’s open mouth and their tongues danced, their kiss was frantic, sloppy and wet.

Breaking their kiss but keeping Kara close with Kara’s legs around her waist and Kara’s around her shoulders, Kara nibbled on her neck as Alex kept her right hand on Kara’s hand whilst the other grabbed the suitcase that Kara had with her and she dragged it inside the house before she gently kicked the door shut, that night they made frantic and messy love after 4 months of waiting and 3 months part after Kara ran away to Metropolis… of course neither of them would be patient.

Would you?

Alex lay in bed that night with Kara snuggled up into her side, her arms around Kara’s waist as Kara’s head was resting on her breasts, Alex smiled to herself as she watched Kara sleeping peacefully in her arms, of course Alex’s internal panic came rushing to the surface, she was scared Kara would leave her again, scared that something would happen that would wreck their rebuilding relationship but mostly, Alex was scared about what would happen if Kara found out what she did after Lena’s Myriad finally shut itself down.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Lena stood in her cell at the DEO, she was transferred there temporarily before she was transferred to her new prison, Lena had a smug look on her face as Alex entered the room and the door sealed shut behind her, Lena smirked as she looked at Alex “Alex, how sweet of you to visit?” she greeted “You know if you wanted a conjugal visit you only had to visit me in my new prison” she said. _ **

**_ Alex growled as she glared at Lena “You… You ruined everything” she said. _ **

**_ Lena raised her hand “Now, I didn’t do anything” she replied all too innocently as she sat down “It wasn’t my voice that said those things to dear Kara” she said. _ **

**_ “ALL KARA WANTED TO DO WAS PROTECT YOU!!!” Alex bellowed in rage “She cared about you, you were family!!!” Alex roared. _ **

**_ “Yet she never trusted me” Lena replied “So now she is as lonely and betrayed as I am” she said before smirking “But you know, you can help me with that” she licked her lips as she gazed at Alex “Think about it… I know you want it” she moved her hands up her own thighs as she gazed at Alex. _ **

**_ Alex stormed into the cell and Lena jumped to her feet and backed up to the wall of the cell as Alex cornered her there “Is that what you want, you want me to fuck you!” Alex snarled. _ **

**_ Lena shivered as she nodded her head eagerly “Yes” she whispered breathlessly. _ **

**_ The next few moments were agonizing for Lena as Alex’s hands moved up and down her side, slowly her hands moved up along Lena’s body making Lena moan in response, she leaned in to kiss Alex but instead Alex grabbed her throat and super sped her out of the DEO, Lena thought Alex was taking her back to the house Alex had shared with Kara so they could do it on the bed where Alex and Kara slept together every night. _ **

**_ But instead she found herself standing outside Arkham Asylum, Alex dragged Lena down to the lower levels of the insane asylum and Alex opened the door and roughly shoved Lena inside before slamming the door shut, sealing up the door leaving Lena inside alone, Lena pounded on the door “Alex… let me out!!!” Lena pleaded, confused and scared as to why Alex would seal her in when she heard footsteps behind her. _ **

**_ Slowly she turned around and screamed as she stared into the eyes of Killer Croc. _ **

**_ Alex walked away as Lena’s screams followed her as Killer Croc tore Lena Luthor Limb from limb. _ **

**_ Alex’s heart, soul and body were Kara’s completely. _ **

**_ Flashback End: _ **

Alex didn’t feel guilty about what she did but she knew if Kara found out, she would be disappointed in her, something that would kill Alex if it ever happened, Kara was her universe, her everything and she couldn’t bear losing her again.

She was curious though… what ever happened to Lex?

Lex vanished a month ago and was never seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed part 2 of the series
> 
> Earth 19 - Love is Forever: Earth has been conquered and the human races last defender has been defeated, Supergirl is forced to marry now self appointed King Mon-El for humanity's survival, only one last thing is left and that is for Alex to challenge the superpowered Daxam to a fight to the death for Kara's hand and for humanities survival... but mostly Kara's hand, screw humanity, nobody touches her Kara but her. 
> 
> Bur Mon-El is in for a surprise as is Kara... Alex has made herself Kryptonian and she is pissed.
> 
> Please be sure to post feedback.
> 
> Emily.


End file.
